Conflicting Interests
by Axinite15
Summary: Star Wars/RWBY AU. Ruby is a Sith Lord, her sister is a Stormtrooper, and together they decide to leave the First Order. That may not be as easy as it seems. Rated M for swearing and violence, possible WhiteRose and Bumblebee in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm a bad person, but I just had to! Star Wars hype hit me harder than anything, and this was in planning for a few weeks anyways.**

 **So, this is a Star Wars crossover (sort of) with no spoilers for The Force Awakens, I believe. I have the next few chapters planned and nearly written out, so this is like a Christmas Present to those who celebrate it, if not, hey here's a Star Wars/RWBY fanfiction you could try out.**

 **This story shall include Bumblebee, and perhaps WhiteRose if I feel that it fits (which it most likely will) so it shall be tagged as such, but the relationshps are not the main part of the story, so if shipping isn't so much your thing don't worry, I don't intend for it to be the forefront of this little story.**

 **Enough typing from me, I'm tired and my bed is calling, so, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Star Wars, they belong to RoosterTeeth, Monty Oum, George Lucas, LucasFilms and Disney. Like legit, I don't wanna piss any of them off.**

* * *

She stared at the helmet in her hands. It was simple, black with some dim red highlights under the mouth and eye guards, covered in scratches and silver streaks from attackers who got too close. It was shaped like a skull, she supposed. The mouth guard like a set of long rectangle teeth meeting in the centre, the visor sunken in under a heavy brow, further shown to have depth from the bright contrast of red on black. She knew, that when she put it on, that her breathing would be deeper, purely for the intimidation factor, and the blank expressionless visor would burn fear into any person, allies or enemy, without a doubt.

And that thought caused her hands to shake.

For a while it had been easy; going out on these missions, locating rebel strong holds, promising freedom for information, only for the informants to have their heads rolling soon after they had given all they had. But now, many years since she first allied herself with the First Order, she was beginning to see the monster in her everyone else had known about for years. Hell, even her own sister feared her to some extent.

Her black gloved hands tightened on the helmet and she focused on the visor, seeing her reflection on its surface, and feeling cold.

She was too young, too young to be having this dilemma. But then again, she had accomplished things many greater people only could dream of.

Yet, despite her loyalty to the First Order, she couldn't help but feel as though she were needed elsewhere. After all, there had to be more to her life than killing helpless fools who could barely lift a blaster.

 _ **Thud, Thud, Thud.**_

She looked up towards the door, staying silent as she waited for the verbal response from the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey, sis, can you let me in?"

Yellow eyes slid shut in minor irritation, and with a heaving sigh she put the helmet on the table in front of her and stood. She raised her right hand and flicked it to the side, the door slid open with an easy hiss. Outside the door to her temporary room was a Stormtrooper. They looked nothing out of the ordinary, perhaps apart from being a little taller than the generic Trooper, but when they stepped into the room with a relaxed stance and reached up to remove their helmet, instantly it was known that she was something out of the ordinary indeed.

She shook her golden hair out like a dog who was wet, cringing and running a hand through her mane as the woman in entirely black opposite her waved her hand again and made the door shut. Violet eyes quickly hid the slight twinge of sadness they held, and an almost real smile came to her face.

"Hey sis, I haven't seen you for a while…"

The woman said nothing and starred at the blonde haired Trooper before her with a blank expression.

"…In fact, it's been a few weeks I think. I kinda hoped I was on the same mission as you, ya'know? At least then I'd get to see if you were doing okay."

The woman finally blinked and turned around, walking stiffly the few short paces to her bed and sitting with the grace of a person uncaring. Without looking back at the blonde, who was awkwardly shuffling by the door, she picked up the helmet again, and stared lifelessly into its empty eyes.

Yang drank in the sight of her sister like a woman possessed, it was true when she said she hadn't seen the other woman, but in actuality it was for a few months, not weeks. She'd heard from some of the other Troopers that on a regular candid mission that her squad was attacked out of the blue by a full scale attack from rebel forces. Her sister's Troopers were killed almost instantly, but the Sith had managed to fight off the rebels single handily for the twenty minutes it took for back up to arrive, and by the time they had got there, there were only a few rebels left.

Her sister's helmet was also apparently rather damaged after the fight, but she refused to have another reforged. When she had been questioned on it by the commander of the Stormtroopers, her response had simply been: _"I find it best to remember my mistakes, much so I do not make them again."_

As the commander had failed in deducting the possibility of the attack, and had nearly caused the death of Supreme Leader Fall's favourite Sith, he was promptly replaced from his position.

Meaning he was killed. Nothing new to expect, it happened often enough.

But this caused people to be even more terrified of her sister, and so no one else asked if the Sith was alright, or even knew themselves.

And thus Yang had been worried sick, so even if the younger sibling was ignoring her, at least she could see her for herself again, without the infernal helmet.

"You know," she commented while she awkwardly walked towards her little sister, "seeing as you have some leverage with our Supreme Leader, maybe you could talk her into having better suits made for us lowly Troopers?"

Her sister said nothing.

"I mean, don't get me wrong they look intimidating as hell, but the whole not being able to run thing, and being shot by a blaster is basically a one hit K.O, well they are very bad factors which in the end could-"

"Why did you stay with me."

Yang froze instantly, she hadn't heard Ruby's voice in so long, she yearned for it.

"What?"

"Why, did you, stay with me."

It wasn't a question; it was a demand for an answer.

"Well, because you're my sister, I'll always stay with you-"

"But I don't understand why."

She put the helmet down with a slam, making the room ring a little from metal cracking on metal. Gold and red tinted eyes met violet, filled with trouble and angst, and once again Yang felt the twinge of guilt and sorrow she often felt when looking into her sister's eyes.

"Why, after everything I did, _why_. I killed Qrow, I betrayed Ozpin, I murder every day, I'm feared by the galaxy, I'm hated but followed by so many out of fear, and I just want to know _why_ you have stayed with me."

Yang was speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to find the words she had wanted to say for years, but when she needed them most were lost to her.

"I- I don't-"

 _ **Thud, Thud, Thud.**_

" _Lord Reaper, we are ready and waiting your commands."_ The generic voice of a Stormtrooper called from outside the door. Ruby stood immediately, cape fluttering from the speed as she picked up her helmet. She looked at Yang and nodded at her own helmet under her arm.

"Put it on."

Yang scrambled to put on the Trooper helmet, knowing how strict the Captain could be about having it off without permission. When it clicked on with a hiss, she held her gun and stood Stormtrooper straight, watching with hidden angst as her sister pulled on the expressionless mask, losing herself in its control, once again becoming the Darth Reaper she had been known as. Once her helmet was on with a click, she lifted the hood of her black, red highlighted cape and pulled it over her head.

The tinted visor looked at her, then picked up the long shaft against the wall, nearly a meter long, and put it on her back holster, and then picked up the much smaller lightsaber hilt and clipping it onto her belt. She nodded at her sister, her breathing sounding much raspier thanks to the helmet.

" **Lead the way, soldier."**

Yang resisted the shiver, and merely saluted her leader, marching out of the room with the Sith Lord walking steadily behind her.

Stepping outside of the scout ship, the two marched their way towards the huddled group of civilians, ingeniously separated from the identified Rebels, kept at gun point by the squad of thirty surviving Stormtroopers. As Darth Reaper approached, those not pointing guns at the hostages saluted the Sith Lord, saying nothing more as she walked over the fallen bodies of civilians and Troopers alike, as though it was nothing. She came to a stop next to the only Trooper with any difference compared to the others as their armour was not the standard white and black, but instead it was a shiny metallic with a black and red lined cape across her left arm.

The Captain of the Stormtroopers.

" _Lord Reaper, we have captured all the survivors, but they refuse to tell of their Commander's location."_

"… **At least they still have their loyalties."** She replied, walking away and towards the only member of the captured rebels who dared try to make eye contact with her. Yang watched from her position, blended in against faceless white armoured soldiers, watching as her sister approached the bald, blue skinned alien, and stopped before him.

She stared at the alien, the breathing apparatus the only sound breaking the deathly silence which overcame the destroyed village.

"… **You, your species, you are, Candonare, are you not?"**

The alien didn't respond, and the respirator hissed as the woman behind the mask sighed.

" **And I so didn't want this to get ugly so quickly."**

Suddenly the defiant expression began to morph into one of shock, slowly changing to a pain filled grimace, and then an agonising yelp screeched from his throat. The Darth Reaper's right hand slowly began to rise, and with it the bound alien started to move from the ground, his blue head becoming purple, and the blood vessels in his eyes began to burst. He was now a few centimetres off of the ground.

Yang tightened her grip on the blaster, causing it to creak slightly.

" **Now, answer me, you are a Candonare, aren't you?"**

"Ack- Yes!"

" **Thank you for being honest."**

Her arm easily fell to her side, and with it the alien fell back with a hacking cough, purple flying from his mouth and onto the dirt ground. A whimper suddenly interrupted his hacking, and Darth Reaper's hand shot up, freezing the culprit in her grip. Her head turned, and found that she had a terrified female Candonare, her orange skin as pale as could be, tears streaming down her face.

" **Is it not true, that your species mate for life?"**

The blue rebel froze and snapped his head up, gaze instantly locking onto the form of his frozen mate. The noise he let out from the back of his throat was rage filled, and he lunged for the Sith, only to be frozen in his tracks not even a second after he had moved.

Darth Reaper nodded towards the female.

" **Captain, keep her restrained, but keep her in view of our friend here."**

The Captain nodded to two Troopers, and the three of them marched towards the frozen orange skinned alien, the two locking her arms in place while the Captain stood behind her, blaster jabbed into her back. Seeing this Darth Reaper released her hold on the alien, focusing entirely on the blue rebel before her.

" **Now, we both know that if I killed the rest of your rebels to get information out of you, you would not be affected as it is in your code to die for your cause. The real question is, would you betray your brothers and sisters to save the innocents, or sacrifice your entire village for some simple information."**

"You… even you wouldn't kill innocents, there must be some form of good in you…" he rasped, hacking up some more purple blood which fell down his chin. The Sith 'hmm'ed, and nodded at the crowd of innocents.

" **Captain, kill six of them."**

" _Yes my Lord."_

She turned the alien around, his bloodshot eyes watching in horror as an elderly woman, two children, and three men were gunned down, the other civilians screaming horrifically, their blood splattering across the dirt as lasers tore through their skulls and chests, expressions of shock and terror forever frozen on their faces.

"N-No! You can't-!"

" **Tell me all you know of the rebel bases, or your whole village shall be destroyed, including your mate."**

The blue skinned alien was shaking horribly, unable to take his eyes off of the child whose grey matter was splattered behind her. His mouth opened in disgusted fear, as the civilians were threatened into silent submission.

"I-I'll tell you w-what I know… p-please don't k-kill anyone el-se…"

" _ **No!"**_ a rebel shouted, speaking in a foreign tongue which Darth Reaper's helmet translated for her, _**"Traitor! Traitor!"**_

Suddenly it had a blaster in its hand, firing the weapon and aiming at the Sith Lord's head. All of the collective people watched with a gasp on their lips as the laser streaked for the helmet, heading straight for the black clothed woman's temple.

Only for it to stop mere centimetres from her skull.

The Darth Reaper turned her head idly as stared at the red laser, tilting her head as the alien was shot in the knee and quickly restrained by the angry Stormtroopers. The alien was brought in front of her, head pulled back by the wiry black hair atop its head. The Reaper then looked at the rebel.

" **Loyal, your forces may be, but dignified, they are not."** She looked at the blue alien who was still frozen before her, **"Take this as a reminder, that I do not tolerate disobedience. Maybe it will help give you some idea as to the information you shall be giving me."**

Then her hand turned in a lazy circle, and the laser turned and began to float towards the rebel with grey skin, being restrained by the Troopers. Its black eyes watched in fear as the bullet came towards it with slow precision.

Yang had to close her eyes when the blast was slowly edged thought the alien's forehead, the creature's screams of agony burning into her mind, mentally being added to the list of times she'd seen her sister murder, and somehow seem to enjoy it.

Her eyes were still closed when the alien's screams cut off, and the sound of a body thudded to the dirt ground. It was silent bar Ruby's respirator, and then the younger woman spoke.

" **Take that as an example of what misbehaving can do. Captain, load the rebels onto the ship, and bring eighteen of the civilians with you."**

" _Yes Darth Reaper."_

Yang opened her eyes and started when she saw Ruby looking at her with her black expressionless mask. After a few seconds she started to walk towards her, and when she was in front of the tall Stormtrooper, she leant in close to where the woman's ear was. She spoke quietly, the helmet making her voice more of a grumbled sound than a whisper.

" **Next time, do not look away."**

She straightened and marched back to the ship, two Troopers falling into line behind her as protocol dictated. Yang let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding as the anger in her sister's voice clicked in her brain.

When the Captain ordered them to scour the village for survivors hidden, one of the Troopers leaned up towards her slightly.

" _Damn, what did you do to piss off the Lord Sith?"_ they asked, using the same voice all of their helmets used. Yang shrugged.

" _If I told you she'd kill you."_

The Trooper immediately straightened up and fell back into line, Yang held in her sigh.

She missed the humour of ordinary people.

The next time Yang saw Ruby, or Darth Reaper, again was three weeks later, after her sister had drained all the information out of the captured rebels and the bodies of the village had been burned.

It was at night, around 7:37, and Yang was in her tank top and shorts getting ready for bed. They had been doing drills all day, and the blonde haired Stormtrooper was tired. She picked up a book she had found in one of the homes of the village they had attacked a few weeks previously, and was quickly absorbed in the literature. Normally she wasn't one to read, but having bar nothing to do on the ship, it was a good thing to take up. She was on the bottom bunk with one of her roommates on the bunk above her, already snoring. The Trooper bunks left much to be desired, simply a small white room with a mirror on the wall and four bunk beds crammed in. The rest of her roommates were also present, but Troopers hardly spoke to each other unless the need is required, so the room was silent, apart from her bunkmate's snores.

The silence was shattered when the door slid open suddenly, screeching in protest as the mechanism was bypassed, immediately alerting every Trooper in the room that the person responsible could have only opened it one way: The Force.

The Troopers stood and rolled off of their beds, her bunkmate looking a little groggy, and stood Trooper straight, expressionless as they looked to the open door, and most of them succeeding in hiding their shock at the sight of Sith Lord Darth Reaper, fully clothes in her combat gear and mask, both saber hilts on her person, and staring emptily at them.

Breaths were held as the Sith Lord stepped into the small room, helmet gleaming as they looked over all of the un-uniformed Troopers, until finally they rested on Yang, violet meeting emotionless black.

The respirator was steady, making the Troopers feel even more nervous as the Sith Lord walked past them, heading straight to Yang. She stopped just before her, their foreheads only a few inches apart. Darth Reaper stared at her like that for a few moments, as though she were sussing the older girl out, then she spoke, the volume almost making Yang flinch.

" **Come with me, now."**

Yang's mouth was suddenly dry, but she still spoke.

"Shall I get into my armour, Lord Reaper?"

" **No, that would be a waste of time. Now, come."**

Then the Sith turned, cape fluttering behind her and almost hitting Yang in the face. She marched out of the room, and Yang, thankful for the fact she had shoes on, followed after her sister. The blonde was well aware of the odd looks she was given by her dorm mates, and also by the other on guard Stormtroopers, after all, a blonde girl in barely any clothing following after Darth Reaper towards the Sith's bed chambers? Bound to raise some unusual thoughts.

Yang didn't care what they thought though, she was searched out by her sister, found by her sister, and asked to go with her sister. Ruby had come to her, and she was over the moon about it.

The walk was in silence, neither sister trying to talk to the other, and after about ten minutes of marching, the duo were at the younger sister's room. The shorter of the two paused and flicked her hand to the side, the door hissing open easily. She looked behind her to her blonde companion, and jutted her head towards the door.

" **Get in."**

Yang walked past Ruby as she stopped to give the two Troopers on duty outside her room an order.

" **You two can leave, myself and the Stormtrooper shall be well this evening."**

Ruby could feel the way that both Troopers felt some confusion and suspicion, but they both quickly saluted with a confirmation of _"Yes Lord Reaper."_ And marched back down the corridor. Ruby walked into the room as the door hissed shut, a clunk sounding telling them both that the deadlock seal had shifted into place, and then in a move which shocked Yang, Ruby quickly and hazardously pulled off the Reaper helmet and threw it towards the table, using The Force to make it land perfectly upright.

Again Yang drank her in, cropped black hair, red highlights, yellow and red irises, pale blemish free skin, and her chapped mouth pulled into a frown.

"Ruby, what's happening?"

Ruby took a breath and determinedly locked her eyes with Yang's.

"Yang, I want you to help me fake my own death."

"What?!"

"I want you to help me fake our death, so we can escape the First Order and have our lives again."

"…What?"

"We're running away, Yang."

"… _What?"_

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like this is a joke, Yang. I am being serious."

The blonde rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Well give me a break here Rubes, one minute you love the Dark Side, next you tell me we're leaving?"

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed.

"I am not leaving the Dark Side, I am a Sith, I always will be, I am merely leaving the First Order."

Yang took a step back and sat on Ruby's bed, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, that makes more sense, why do you want to leave?"

The blonde's eyes nearly fell from her head when her sister's face became less tense, and her shoulders actually sagged slightly as she let out another breath.

"I don't appreciate what they are trying to achieve anymore. Before, I saw them as chasers of equality, wanting to bring order and peace to the universe, and that idea blinded me to the opinions of civilians. But now, after seeing the looks of fear on people's faces when they see me, or see a ship of the First Order, hell even the Sigel of the First Order, I realised that we weren't fighting for the people, we were fighting them. They didn't want the order we had, they wanted freedom to ruin their lives,"

Dull yellow and red eyes moved upwards to meet shocked violet, and Ruby shrugged.

"Who am I to stand in the way of their self-induced destruction?"

Yang stood, and in a move risky to anyone but her, put her hands on her younger sister's black shoulder armour plates and kept eye contact.

"So you are still with the Dark Side of the Force, you just don't want to give that power to the First Order?"

Ruby nodded, and a disbelieving grin came across Yang's expression.

"…Then when do we leave?"

For the first time in nearly a decade, Ruby cracked a small smile in return.

"Soon, but first we need to figure out a way for us to fake our death and still escape."

Yang stepped back and crossed her arms, her serious and tactical head firmly on.

"Have you got any ideas so far?" she asked the dark clad younger girl, unable to suppress the giddiness which burned through her

"Well, I do, one problem with it though."

"What's that?"

"We need an Upsilon-Class Command Shuttle, a crew, and a big enough target."

"Something tells me this is going to get interesting."

* * *

 **So, like? Should I continue? Please let me know in a PM or a review! The story shall develop pretty soon, and there will be quite the bit of action coming up next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it and decide to stick around for the rest.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the faves/follows/reviews, honestly the response from the first chapter was amazing, thank you all! I hope this chapter is enjoyed just as much too.**

 **So the action was meant to be in this chapter but it was way too long, so has been moved to the next one. There is still some action but its more about plot building than the badass violence I am more fond of, but next chapter will have plenty.**

 **All mistakes are mine, and my StarWarian knowledge was helped along by my good friend, who know's who he is, Thanks buddy ^_^**

 **Okay I am running out of things to say, which sucks 'cuz I just know this will be posted and then I'll remember what I had to say. Oh wait there it is, I remember now. I have had reviewers saying that this should be in the Star Wars/RWBY crossover section, but apart from being in that world, I don't believe it would be suited there. A matter of my opinion, sorry if it annoyed anyone though.**

 **Anyways, onwards with the chapter. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

Two days after Yang had spent the night in her sister's room, plotting and planning so far into the night that the Sith had allowed the older girl to stay, the blonde started to notice the odd behaviour from the other Troopers.

At first it was nothing, the wider berth they'd give her, the slight glances and unasked questions on the tips of her roommates tongues, but now it had grown to full on staring, almost demand answers without asking.

She could handle them, they were just Stormtroopers after all, that was until the Captain got wind of her night in the Sith Lord's bedroom.

Yang was in the training room at the time, practising shooting with her fellow Troopers, who still insisted upon being obvious with their whispering and glances, when the doors at the side of the room slammed open with authority, causing all gym-clothed Stormtroopers to snap to attention. As one they turned, and Yang had to hold in her annoyed groan at the sight of who had come to interrupt their training.

The Stormtrooper Captain.

The Captain's gaze immediately locked onto Yang and she marched towards the vulnerable blonde, having the obvious advantage with her reflective armour and blaster, as well as a room full of loyal Troopers.

Yang swallowed nervously.

" _Y14-X7, why have I received word that you were summoned to Darth Reaper's chambers the evening prior to last."_ She demanded, hand resting on the hilt of her blaster threateningly.

Yang shrugged.

"She wanted to come speak to me."

The Captain's grip on the gun increased, and she took another threatening step towards the other woman, both of them being the same height.

" _Do not test me Y14-X7, this is a first-hand order from your Captain, tell me what she wanted."_

The blonde felt a small tremor of fear slither down her spine when the Troopers all tensed and took a slightest of steps closer towards her and the Captain.

"…I also received a first-hand order from Darth Reaper herself not to repeat to anyone what occurred in her bed chambers."

The Troopers all shared a glance and Yang mentally winced.

' _Great choice of wording there Yang, absolutely fantastic.'_

The Captain's grip on her blaster increased so much, Yang imagined her knuckled would be turning white.

" _And why would the great Darth Reaper want to talk to you? You're nothing, just another face among the masses. Why would she waste her time and breath… on you?"_

Yang's eye twitched, and she felt the rebellious side inside her she had long since buried rearing its angered head. Fuelled with irritated rage, the blonde leant her head slightly forwards towards the Captain's mic.

"What's wrong Captain, you jealous?"

She instantly regretted it the second she said it, pure dread filling her when the Captain's hand left her gun and went straight for Yang's neck, wrapping around and lifting her off of the metal floor.

" _No one will notice when you're gone, just another none existent face, soon to be replaced."_ She commented over the sounds of Yang choking, clawing at her armoured and gloved hand as she tried to free herself from the grip.

" _Darth Reaper won't even know you've gone."_

Anger sparked again, and in her fury Yang raised her elbow, using strength she didn't know she had, and slammed it into the Captain's helmet. The sound must have rung sharply, as the Captain faltered just enough for Yang to break the hold and fall into a roll, away from the Captain who reached for her.

Yang stood in a graceful manner and brought her fists up to her face in a boxers pose, watching the Captain with a steady gaze as the shiny Stormtrooper straightened.

" _You just attacked an Officer, which can be seen as a sign of treason. Restrain her."_

Suddenly all the Troopers were moving towards her, and the Yang's heart skipped a beat when she realised the severity of her situation. As one Trooper lunged for her, and she side stepped and smacked the back of their un-uniformed head to knock them out, only to be replaced by two more who charged at the blonde, she had one definite thought.

' _Damn it, I'm fucked.'_

On the other side in the space station, Darth Reaper was sat with her eyes shut in nothing more than a black button up shirt, black pants and black combat boots. Behind her lids her eyes were twitching furiously, breath becoming laboured as a phantom feeling of fear and pain started to burst through her body.

Then, with a shuddering breath, yellow and red eyes snapped open, fury burning within. Without a second thought to her attire, the young Sith grabbed the lightsaber from the table beside her and stormed out of her room.

Yang considered herself to be doing fairly well against the mass of Troopers, and even the Captain would be at loath to admit she internally agreed. Having trained with uncle Qrow for years before his demise, the blonde was rather skilled at hand to hand combat, and considering the Stormtroopers were only really used for blasting things, she had an advantage. Six Stormtroopers lay at the ground around her, unconscious or groaning in pain, and as she swiftly kicked another in the stomach, a seventh joined the group on the floor with a huff.

Turning to face the next on comer, Yang was surprised, and a little relieved, to not that no more were attempting to attack her. That relief vanished when she realised why however, looking up to see the Captain with her blaster in hand, trained firmly to Yang's head.

" _It is a shame you failed to succeed in being a Stormtrooper, one day you could have been a Captain."_ The silver Trooper commented, an obvious smug tone in her voice as her finger slid to the trigger of the blaster.

Yang faced the silver woman head on, a patronising grin in place despite the anguish she felt inside. After all, Ruby finally spoke to her again, and they were planning an escape, only for her to be killed a few days later. Typical.

"Spare me the evil villain bull crap, if you're gonna shoot me I recommend you do it now."

The Captain let out a somewhat breathy laugh, and perfected her aim. In a second Yang went from standing to on the floor in pain, holding the side of her steadily bleeding stomach with a sharp grimace, blood seeping over and between her fingers.

"Well, I… didn't expect you… to- actually- do it… you're the… worst evil villain… ev..er…"

She looked up and saw that the Captain was now stood over her, and a shiny boot quickly kicked her over. A grunt slipped past her lips despite her attempt to hold it in, and the blaster was once again out, pointed at her head.

" _Don't worry about the Reaper, she will barely even notice your disappearance."_

Before Yang could make up some snarky reply, the Captain clenched her finger around the trigger, causing a red laser to begin to build up in the tip, aimed straight for Yang's skull. The blonde's eyes snapped shut, waiting for the nothingness she was certain she would meet.

"What on _Remnant_ do you think you're doing."

Yang's eyes snapped open, and like all in the room, looked at the door towards the person who had shouted.

They wore dark clothes, and in their right hand was an unmistakable hilt of a saber. They all looked to the person's face, and Yang was the only one who gasped quietly in shock.

It was her, Darth Reaper, the Youngest Sith Lord, Enforcer of The First Order, her sister.

Ruby.

Her voice was sharp, her words probably able enough to cut those they were aimed at just as well as the lightsaber in her grip. When the Captain turned to the helmetless form of her sister, Yang also remembered that the Captain hadn't seen her face before.

In fact, Yang supposed only herself and Supreme Leader Fall had actually seen the girl's face before, until now that is.

" _This is not the business of one of Supreme Leader Fall's experiments. Be gone creature, before we make you leave."_

A dark sneer overcame her sister's face, the red in her eyes flashing with rage.

"Experiments? I am no experiment _Captain_." She spat. The Captain scoffed, seemingly not figuring out who she was, and faced the girl.

" _I have no time for this. Grab the girl."_

Two Troopers were faster than the others, and immediately were on the girl as the Captain turned her back, raising the gun to Yang's head once more. Yang barely noticed the Captain, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of her sister.

Ruby stared as the two armourless Troopers sprinted at her, and in a casual movement with her wrist, extended her red lightsaber. Obviously the Troopers faltered in their steps, but by then it was too late.

The girl turned on the spot and jumped from the ground, extended her arm and swung it down on the first Trooper, cutting them across the chest. They fell with a painful yelp, their flesh burning, but as Ruby turned to the second Trooper, Yang noticed that the cut was deep enough to cause pain, but not to kill.

Having landed with one knee up, the other on the ground, the short woman pushed with her right leg towards the second opponent, causing her body to turn twice with speed and elegance of a Sith, and cut through the Trooper's leg. They too fell with a yell, and with a third and final turn Ruby was on her feet. The Sith snapped her head up and saw the Captain pointing her gun at Yang, and her face contorted into one of fury. Her left hand came up by her head and closed into a fist, freezing the Captain, and then pulled it back behind her head.

As though she were tethered to a rope which had been pulled, the silver Stormtrooper suddenly flew backwards through the Troopers who were paralysed with fear, turning in mid-air to face the Sith, and freezing in the air before the girl. Ruby's hand came in front of her face, and the Captain started to groan.

"Next time, make sure you know who you are addressing, _Captain_." She spat, teeth clenched together as a horrible grin came over her face. Yang noticed how her sister was holding her saber, having seen her held it like that many times before a person had met their end.

"Ru-Reaper!"

Yang scrambled to her feet, grunting when her stomach convulsed violently, and her yellow shirt stained even redder. Ruby snapped her head towards her sister, seeing the state she was in, and the Captain choked louder as the grip on her grew tighter. Ruby leant her head by the Captain's helmet, teeth bared and eyes burning into her.

"If she dies, I will make sure the pain _you_ suffer shall make you _wish_ for the same fate."

Her hand slapped to the side, throwing the Captain of the Stormtroopers with it, sending her crashing onto the opposite side of the training room. She glanced at the two soldiers groaning in pain by her feet and nodded her head towards them.

"Get them to the medical wing."

"Yes Darth Reaper!"

Ruby ignored them as they helped their fallen friends, running straight to Yang with her face blank and impassive. She knelt next to the blonde who was now on her hands and knees, and the older girl grinned with a bloody smile.

"Yes s-sis. F-fanc-y meeting yo-u here!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed Yang onto her back, lifting her shirt to examine the bloody hole in her side. She examined the wound, lightly pushing on the inflamed flesh around the blood, wiping some of the red away to get a good look at the injury.

"…Looks like the Captain only set it to a low setting to hinder you, not kill immediately. If left for a few more minutes t could prove to be fatal however."

Yang gurgled a laugh.

"I k-now how a b-la-ster w-works sis."

Ruby hummed and quickly met her sister's eyes.

"Well then, I apologise in advance."

"For wha- argh!"

Ruby's face hardened at the sound of pain which came from her sister, but did her most to ignore them as she shoved two fingers in the bullet hole in the side of her stomach, pressing hard and pushing against the bleeding insides. Some blood leaked out despite this, and so she pressed even harder.

"Try not to struggle, otherwise the bleeding will not slow down enough for us to get to the medical wing."

Yang clenched her teeth and tried to stay as still as she could, bar the grunts as the younger girl tried to find the main source of the bleeding. After a few moments she felt the fingers press hard and stay still, and let out a shuddering breath.

"Got it?" she asked, and her sister nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes, now come on before you bleed out on the floor. Which is certainly not the most elegant way to go."

Yang snorted and was proud of herself when no sound of pain slipped past her lips as Ruby holstered her lightsaber, heaved her arm around her shoulder, wrapped her free hand around her waist and stood.

"I trust you can walk?"

"Gah, yeah. Damn Rubes, let me tell ya," Yang paused to have a breath as her sister straightened up her posture a little more, having to deal with the weight of the older girl who was leaning heavily on her, and walked them out of the training room past the emotionless Troopers who remained.

"Tell me what Yang?"

"… Well, your future girlfriend will appreciate the size of your fingers _a lot_ better than I do right now."

Ruby groaned and shook her head, walking quicker when some more blood seeped out of the wound, pushing harder with her fingers, which were now coated in the thick sticky liquid.

"Oum, I forget how bad your jokes were."

" _Puns_ , d-ear sister, t-hey a-re _puns_. Heh, besides, wh-who said I wa-s kidding about girlfriend? Y-you're a real keeper!"

"Yang shut up before you kill yourself."

"Ho-w would I-?"

"I have a terrible temper."

Yang glanced at her sister, her voice the wholeness of being serious, but one glance at those yellow and red eyes told her all she had to know; her sister was bantering with her.

"Well, y-you shoulda s-een when t-this du-de burned s-so-me of my h-air." She laughed, her head spinning a bit. Ruby sped up even faster.

"Yang shut up before I knock you out."

"We-ll, you may no-t need to bother…"

"What?"

"Well I think I-I'm…"

Ruby's eyes widened when suddenly the weight over her shoulder sagged against her frame completely, having to catch herself before she dropped the now dead weight of her heavier muscle bound sister.

"Fuck, shit, no, no, no…"

She closed her eyes to focus, she needed to stay calm, like she was trained to. She needed Yang, otherwise her escape would fail. She needed the Trooper, that was all, for her own benefit.

Defiantly not because despite everything, she still loved her sister.

Not at all. She was a Sith. Yang was a means to an end.

Now with her focus back, Ruby could summon what she needed the most in that moment; The Force.

The weight on her back lifted slightly, and with a heaving grunt Yang's arms were moved to be around her neck, her front against Ruby's, legs around her waist. It wasn't the best position to carry the older girl, but Ruby needed to keep her fingers in the other girl's wound, especially if she was already unconscious. Using The Force to support some of the girl's weight, Ruby began to walk again, much faster than she had previously, to the point where she was just shy of sprinting.

' _I really must order the Commander to have more Trooper patrols, where are all the infernal fools?'_

While she found it strange that they had run into no actual patrols, the thought left Ruby's mind as soon as she entered the medical wing.

"I need assistance!" she shouted as soon as she had stepped into the room, catching the attention of all patients and doctors immediately. They ran over and took the blonde from her, placing her onto a transfer trolley and wheeling the unconscious blonde away within seconds. One of the nurses came up to her, handing her a towel and some anti-bacterial spray for her hand.

"What happened?" he asked her, clearly not knowing who he was, and she wanted to keep it that way. Now her rage had simmered away she realised that openly revealing her face to the Troopers was a bad move, as if they were ever recognised by the First Order after escaping, death would be a better hope for whatever would happen to two traitors.

"The Captain of the Stormtroopers took punishment too far." She answered, the nurse nodded and looked pointedly at her hands.

"You stopped them?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, I am glad you did. I recommend you clean your hands though now ma'am, just to be safe."

Ruby looked at her hand, it was practically coated in blood, her sister's blood. Her eyes hardened and she squirted some anti-bacterial liquid onto her hand. The nurse was still looking at her, and she waited for the question to come.

"Hey, may I ask? What's made your eyes those colours?"

Ruby smirked and met his pale green with her vibrant eyes, making him step back slightly.

"Life choices. Now I want you to inform the head Doctor that Darth Reaper wants that Trooper healed as soon as possible. There is a mission which she is needed on."

The nurse's eyes bulged and he took another step back.

"Darth Reaper?! Why, why would the Lord Reaper want her in particular?!" He asked in shock, not realising how close to pissing off said Reaper he was.

Ruby's smile became forced, and she tilted her head. There was one sure fire way she could make sure her sister would be treated with the respect she needed, she just hoped the other woman would be freaked out by what she was about to say.

"Well, I heard the Reaper has quite the taste for blondes, if you catch my meaning."

Suddenly the nurse's cheeks were really rather warm, and he looked away.

"Ah, well."

"So make sure she is given the best treatment. Wouldn't want the Reaper to be angry would you now?"

The flush was replaced with white as the nurse paled and nodded his head.

"Yes! Of course! I shall inform the doctor immediately!"

"Good boy, go."

He practically tripped over his own feet to get after the doctors' who had left to the operation room with Yang. Ruby watched him go, and despite the thankfulness she had for the power that just her _name_ had, she still felt the sinking feeling of regret also.

Her hands shook.

' _Calm down Ruby, just go back to your room, you need to be the Reaper just a little longer, then you are free.'_

With a determined expression the woman turned sharply on her heel and stormed back to her room. She arrived in record time and deadlocked her door. She wanted no interruptions until she was once again ready, until she was once again Darth Reaper.

She changed quickly, putting on a different black shirt which had a high collar up her neck, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, black trousers, combat boots, a black and red lined cloak, and a leather belt.

Completely dressed, apart from the helmet, the young Sith paused to look in the mirror. She stared at herself, wondering how fate had fallen so that this was who she now had to be. With a sigh she raised her left hand, her battle scarred helmet flying to it as though pulled by rope.

Once again she stared at the visor, feeling all her angst and emotions fade away.

After all, she couldn't face Supreme Leader Fall with an array of feelings, then the Leader would know for certain something was wrong. She was very good at things like that.

Soon her eyes gave away no emotion, and with a huff of breath the helmet was over her head again, Ruby Rose had gone, Darth Reaper had returned.

The woman reattached her lightsaber to her hilt and stopped by the door. Leant against the wall was her larger hilt, and making a snap decision she attached it to her back holster. Now she was ready, the Sith left the room in a steady march.

Supreme Leader Fall knew Darth Reaper was coming, she would recognise the unusual feel of the younger woman's influence of the Force from anywhere. It was so unlike the others she had felt, rather filled of either rage or fury, the woman was simply determined. It reminded the Supreme Leader of herself, which may have been why Darth Reaper was her favourite Sith.

The feeling of determination was coming closer to her, and the Supreme Leader let a sly smile slip into place. She needed to control the room when Darth Reaper arrived, as from what the Captain had just informed her, the woman might possibly still be angry.

She leaned her head to the side when the feeling got closer, tilting her head towards one of the two motionless people stood either side of her throne.

"Tell me, Emerald, what do you sense?"

The person to her left tensed, and she could feel the irritation coming off of him in waves. She chose to ignore it; it wasn't unexpected for him to be jealous of his friend. After all, not everyone was attuned to the force.

"Someone is coming, they are strong," the green haired girl said, back straight as emerald eyes stared straight ahead.

"Indeed, and so I feel like I should warn both of you to not anger her. Stay back and stay quiet."

The two immediately stepped back to the shadows which surrounded the throne, Cinder knew that Darth Reaper would still be able to sense them, but it was the thought that counts.

The doors to the throne room opened and the Sith walked into the large dark room. Her helmet shifted to nigh vision for a moment, not that she needed it, to aid her in walking to the throne where the Supreme Leader sat the epitome of deadly perfection. The pale skinned woman smiled at her, lightly running her thumb across her chin.

"Darth Reaper, you come to me with good news I hope?"

Reaper stopped at the bottom of the steps up to the throne and dropped to one knee.

" **Yes Supreme Leader, I have located a possible rebel base from the interrigations which took place a few weeks ago."**

She stood when Cinder gestured for her too, and so she saw as the expression on Supreme Leader Fall's face shifted into one of minor suspicion.

"Strange, the villagers and rebels you had captured have been dead for some time too, why is it that only now do you tell me that you have information?"

Reaper bowed her head in apology.

" **I am sorry for the wait, Supreme Leader, but at first the information was scattered and made no sense, now we have it cracked. They were coordinates to an area of space where we have little knowledge on, so it took longer than usual."**

Cinder nodded and moved her hand to the arm of her throne, tapping her fingers against the metal in thought.

"Very well, then you shall go to this location as usual."

Reaper bowed her head.

" **Thank you Supreme Leader, although if you don't mind, I also have a second issue of which to bring to your attention."**

"Hm, is this the issue of you almost killing the Captain of my army over a measly Stormtrooper?"

Cinder and Emerald felt the violent spark of fury those words caused, despite how well it was hidden a second after it had occurred. The Leader knew she'd hit a mark.

" **Yes, the Captain attacked the Stormtrooper unprovoked, and if I had not interfered then the Stormtrooper would now be dead."**

"The thing is, Dear Reaper, that Stormtroopers die all the time. It is practically their greatest strength, but the Captain has many other strengths which I value."

Reaper held back her emotions this time, still annoyed she had let her anger slip through before.

" **I am requesting for the Captain to be punished for this, Supreme Leader. They are my soldiers too and I can't have them think that murdering each other over petty squabbles is acceptable."**

Cinder tilted her head, a knowing smirk creeping into place.

"I am beginning to think you have ulterior motives here, Dear Reaper. Perhaps your interests in this Trooper are far more… intimate than you are letting on."

Reaper bit her tongue and didn't speak. Cinder took the silence as confirmation and laughed airily to herself.

"Fine, don't speak. I will suspend the Captain from all ranks for two weeks. I hope that is good enough for you?" she asked, although Reaper knew she was merely saying it to appease her.

She nodded.

"Good, I wouldn't want my favourite Sith to be unhappy now, would I?"

She chuckled, when a thought seemed to come to mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to take someone new with you on your next outing for the rebel hunt. Mercury, come out here."

Reaper watched as the man she had sense stepped out from the shadows behind her throne. He was tall, with lightly tanned blemish free skin, broad shoulders and silver hair. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, and Reaper immediately disliked him.

She saw the lightsaber on his belt and held in a groan.

" **I don't need a Padawan, Supreme Leader."**

"He is no Padawan, Mercury here is different, in that he cannot sense or use the Force. He is however, the perfect specimen to be trained as a Sith Knight, if you will. He will use the lightsaber, but will not be able to use the Force."

Reaper stared at him.

" **A false Sith then. A phony wielding a weapon he cannot understand."**

The boy's face hardened, then his lightsaber was in his hand and red burned from the end.

"Do you want to fight me then, see how phony I am?" his voice was calm but furious, and Reaper's hand twitched towards her own saber.

" **As much as I would love to cut you down to size, I'm pretty sure Supreme Leader Fall, and not to mention the incredibly angry individual stood behind Supreme Leader's throne, wouldn't be too happy with me for doing so."**

The boy took an angry step down towards her, only to freeze with a shocked expression on his face. His eyes looked around for the cause, and was shocked to see Supreme Leader Fall staring at him with a concentrated gaze, one he had seen her use when teaching Emerald about the Force.

"Now now Mercury, what did I tell you? Talented you may be, but you just insulted the Sith Lord Darth Reaper, who happens to be my favourite member of The First Order. So I'd appreciate you being much friendlier to her in the future, for your own benefit."

He was forced backwards next to the throne, and positioned in an official Trooper stance, arms behind back and chest pushed out. Humiliation rolled off of him in waves, and it made the Reaper smirk.

"So my Dear Reaper, I trust this won't be an issue for him to join you on your next venture?"

She held in her contempt, accepting the inevitable, and nodded.

" **It would be for a more humours journey if he did join, so it would be no problem Your Grace."**

Cinder smirked.

"Good, then you can venture off in two days' time. Report back to me as soon as you return."

Reaper nodded, and fell to one knee in a bow again.

" **Yes Supreme Leader Fall, I do as you command."**

Cinder waved her away, and with so the young Sith stood, turned heel and left the dark chamber. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness outside thanks to her helmet, and she stared to walk down the corridor towards the medical wing.

After all, she had to make sure her sister was being treated right. That and make sure she would be ready to walk again in two days' time.

She also had some minor worries that her sister might not be ready for them to leave with such a short amount of time, but they were quickly quelled inside her. Besides, when she told the older woman they would be leaving she could guarantee that the woman would practically jump for joy, despite the doctor's orders.

Reaper was glad for the mask in that moment, it made hiding her smile at the image much simpler.

Soon she could leave, soon she could be Ruby Rose once again. Just for a few more days she had to be Darth Reaper, and then?

Freedom.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Like? Please let me know in a PM or a review!**

 **I am really bad at A/N's tonight, I can't think of any of the things I wanted to say, goddamn. Ah well, I', gonna blame it on it being Christmas/New Years which messed me up, 'cuz reasons.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am a real douche bag. Sorry :l**

 **Yeah I have no clue what happened with this, one minute I was writing loads and then the next I had college and work and sleep and people to deal with and everything escaped me for a while. But worry not, I have everything all firmly tied up and caged again, so hopefully this bull won't happen again.**

 **Also if this doesn't work and you see a wall of code then it's 'cuz I am using the COPY/PASTE way of posting, because fanfiction hates me and now doesn't accept my documents, any one got any ideas about why it did this?**

 **Oh and if anyone wanted to know what I envision Ruby as armor wise in this story, think of original Kylo Ren concept art (but with only one lightsaber not five), or rather copy and paste this link (get rid of spaces and brackets, this never works for me so I am a little paranoid) ; h t t ps (:) / s- (media)-cache-(a) 7 36x/ 98/c1 /20/**

 **Lets hope that worked. LOOK HERE, hopefully that got attention, basically this story gets a little... gory? I'm dead inside so it dosn't really affect me, but some people might not like how certain things are described and such, but yeah theres an M RATING for gore and swearing in this chapter.**

 **Enough rambling. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own it I would make a sub series of Summer, Raven, Qrow and Tai-Yang.**

* * *

Yang glanced at her right shoulder yet again, staring at the red patch which lay across it for a few seconds before turning her head back up straight. She knew that Ruby had most likely forced this promotion for their plan, but it still gave her a smug sense of power when the other Troopers without the patch stood straighter in her presence.

She was also allowed on the Sith Lord's ship rather than in the lower levels on the Stormtrooper carrier, which was much more comfortable than standing in silence for who knows how long, on edge and waiting to attack. That was probably why Ruby gave her this promotion, because now she and her sister were on the same ship, which would make the plan much easier.

Currently she stood in the control room of the ship, a few meters behind Lord Reaper who was sat on the raised chair in the centre of the room. There were First Order pilots in their black uniform, all with stern expressions as commands were called back and forth between them, the Reaper watching over them with her expressionless visor.

"Lord Reaper, we are approaching the sector." A piolet announced, turning in his chair and standing with a straight back as he spoke to the Sith. Lord Reaper nodded and gestured with her hand.

 **"Very good. Keep to the course."**

Her words were answered with a chorus of 'Yes Lord Reaper' from the other piolets gathered, the one who was standing sat with a quick grace, going back to work immediately.

While Yang might have been smug of her power, she must admit to being a little proud of Ruby for having such respect given to her.

The room fell into a rhythm of general ease, the gathered soldiers giving out and receiving orders as they navigated the ship through the galaxy, the repetitive yet slight sound of the Reaper breathing through the helmet speakers, and the tapping of key boards.

It was all shattered when a certain grey-haired Sith-wannabe decided to make his entrance. The doors were slammed open and cracked against the walls, causing the piolets to pause momentarily before returning to their rapid typing. Reaper's helmet hissed as she sighed slightly.

Mercury sauntered up to the front of the room, stopping before the Sith Lord Darth Reaper with an unenthused salute, mocking the woman with a smirk as he looked up to her from the floor.

"Your royal dark-yness, I come with upsetting news."

Reaper gestured with her hands, and immediately the Troopers lined up on the wall took a harsh resounding step forwards, those with red on their shoulders raising their blasters at the disrespect shown seconds before the other Troopers. Mercury took a step back with his arms raised, an odd grin in place as he took in the sight.

"Wow, wow, wow now! Is this how you treat all your messengers?"

Reaper put her hands on the arms of her chair, and pushed up in an exaggerated show of annoyance. Standing to her full height, hand lingering by the hilt of her saber attached to her belt.

She stared at him for a few moments before finally speaking.

 **"Only those deserving."**

Mercury laughed and shook his head.

"Luckily you like me so much then, huh? Well, your Sithy-ness. My bad news is; Supreme Leader Fall will not be happy with you."

Reaper showed no reaction in her posture.

 **"And why is that."**

"Your job is to teach me the ways of being a Sith, and so far all I've done is stare at four walls, _so,_ if you want to do your job properly then- ack."

Mercury suddenly stopped talking, a pained look coming on his face. His hands rose to his throat as his eyes burned onto the Darth Reaper, who was slowly deseeding the stairs, her right hand slowly rising as the strength around his throat increased and his choking got louder.

 **"You want to learn, boy? Then listen well."**

The vice grip around his throat was suddenly gone, and he fell to the metal floor with a hacking splutter. His hands were on his knees as he shifted onto on knee, trying in vain to get his breathing back to normal as quickly as possible.

 **"Respect those who have the power to destroy you. Were you not the Supreme Leader's new pet, you would already be ashes in the air lock by now."**

His smirk was edging back, fighting against the unease bubbling in his stomach, and he looked up just in time for the smug look to drop as a red saber burned past his face, inches away from his cheek. He met the reflective visor of Darth Reaper, and clenched his teeth at what he saw.

He saw himself; small, lesser, unable to do anything to protect himself from whatever Lord Reaper wanted to do, with his limbs locked and his breath fleeting. He hated it.

Reaper tilted the lightsaber slightly, enough to make Mercury wince at the close proximity to his face, before the saber was retracted back into its hilt.

 **"Talk in such manner to myself or any of my crew again, and I will make sure your head won't be so pretty, _Padawan_."** She spat the word, and rage burned through him at the obvious insult to his strength.

Then he was pushed back with a harsh shove from something invisible, slamming into one of the piolet's control panels with a violent crash, the piolet had dodged his impact, and Lord Reaper didn't even look as she turned away.

Mercury rubbed his shoulder and shifted onto his feet. He looked around the crowd of people, most of them trying not to look at him, one however, he caught trying to hide laughter.

His face flushed with embarrassment and rage, and the young trainee stormed out of the room as fast as he had come. The Reaper sat back in her seat and let out a gentle sigh. After a moment she gestured towards Yang with her hand, beckoning to the Trooper.

 **"Unit Leader Y14-X7, make sure that the boy has been contained. Detain him to his room if you must."**

Yang held in her snort at her sister's command, knowing how much the younger woman despised the smart arsed kid.

 _"Yes Lord Reaper."_

She, along with the two Troopers flanking her, saluted the dark clad woman, quickly raising their guns and marching from the room and out the doors. The two besides her were silent, no doubt because of her promotion to Unit Leader, not that she minded. If they dared speak she knew they'd be questioning the thing on everyone's minds as of late.

 _'So, **are** you shagging Sith Lord Darth Reaper?'_

Honestly the thought made her sick, she was her sister for lord's sake. Alas the lie got her closer to the young woman, so she went along with it, despite the bile at the back of her throat whenever she thought about what they must assume.

Her mind was snapped back to the task at hand when the three of them rounded a corner to the corridor attached with Mercury's room. The three of them hesitated when they heard a crash from the obviously open door, but the orders from their Lord burned in their minds, and their march quickened. As Yang was in front of the other two Troopers, she got a good look at the teens room before her companions, and so had half a second more to wince in annoyance.

Mercury had obviously had a fit of rage before they arrived, throwing his desk and chair across his chambers, things which would be considered a luxury to Yang herself. He was stood in the centre of the room, chest heaving and fists clenching tight. His hearing picked up the sound of her companions and he turned to them.

He looked deranged. Eyes wide and red rimmed, teeth bared as his breath hitched, hands twitching for the need to do _something_ , _anything_. Yang had seen someone in such a state before, and now that person was currently a leader in one of the largest forces in the galaxy.

She didn't want such a power to fall on such a feeble weak minded boy.

"What do _you_ want." He snarled, spit flipping from his mouth as he spoke. Yang held her blaster tighter in her grip and tensed her back.

 _"Lord Reaper has demanded you to be contained in your room until we reach our destination. Either by choice or force."_

Mercury's eyes twitched slightly, and he casually turned to his bed. He swept his arm down and stood straight again, tapping what he had picked up on the palm of his hand.

Yang stilled at the sight; he'd picked up his lightsaber. Her companions also stiffened, and if not for their brainwashing since birth Yang was certain they both would have bolted by now. Mercury obviously noticed their unease, and he laughed.

"What, you're scared of the lightsaber? Scared of its power, its legacy?"

He sighed and flicked the weapon on, his face and hair glowing as red blazed from the hilt. He tilted his head and hummed.

"Or maybe you're scared of what I will do? Which is ironic, because whenever I'm in a room, everyone seems to look down on me. Hell, even Emerald does now she's all 'force-y' or whatever the hell."

He leisurely turned the saber in a smooth arc, twisting his wrist and taking a step towards the three. Yang's finger moved to the trigger of her blaster, as did her companion's.

"Well, you don't need to force to use a lightsaber you know, all you need is the strength, a little decent footwork, and, well…"

He glanced to Yang's helmet and grinned.

"A good enough excuse."

Yang had a moment to react when the silver haired boy suddenly twisted, turning right and bringing his saber up into a high arc. She shifted to the side, moving and throwing herself out of the way, reacting much faster than one of her Troopers. The saber cut through his armour like paper. The Trooper crippled as it cut through his chest, his helmet making horrid chocking and spluttering sounds before he fell limp.

Yang rolled again, dodging as the silver haired youth dropped to a knee and slammed the red saber into the ground where she had been stood, grunting in annoyance when all he cut was the metal floor. Yang stood with all the grace she could muster, planted her foot and swung her fist at the side of his head.

The silver haired boy spluttered from the pain and tumbled to the side, managing to form the fall into a roll and sanding with uneasy feet, rubbing his cheek as it stung. Yang narrowed her eyes and took a slight step back.

 _"Trooper, go find Lord Reaper, now!"_

 _"Yes Unit Leader!"_

The Trooper sprinted as fast as he could in the armour, almost skidding around the corner from the sound of it too. Yang steadily brought the blaster before her, and lined it up with the silver boy's face. He laughed and spat a little blood out the side of his mouth.

"You know," he said, rubbing the blood from his mouth, "before I came here, I was quite acclaimed with all the mischievous things naughty kids would get up to on the streets. Emerald too, before she got so high and mighty. 'Cuz thing is, we used to be those kids, and so I can tell when someone is doing something they shouldn't."

He looked to her then, tilting his head and smirking that _insufferable_ smirk that Yang couldn't stand.

"I can tell when someone is doing something they shouldn't, Dear little Foot Soldier, and, well, you certainly are, aren't you?"

Yang felt her blood go cold, and the grip on her blaster weakened. Did he… did he know about their plan?

Mercury laughed again, shaking his head.

"And no, I'm not talking about you allegedly _fucking_ your _sister_."

The fear in Yang's stomach boiled over, quickly becoming horror induced rage at what he had somehow figured out. Her finger pulled on the trigger, and to her surprise he brought the saber back up, blocking the blast, and bouncing it right back at her. She dodged the blast, hearing it singe her shoulder, feeling her grip on her weapon loosening as he stalked towards her.

He twirled the weapon once again, causing her to duck low, and quickly jump up to dodge when he bent and aimed at her legs in a second turn. While she was still in the air, Mercury somehow sped up, landibg a harsh kick to her ribs.

Yang grunted, feeling herself be thrown against a wall from the force of the kick. She groaned and slid to the metallic floor, holding the side of her head through the protective head gear as it did almost fuck all to stop her head moving inside the helmet, thus meaning her head slammed with just as much force inside it. The sound of footsteps came closer and she had just enough brain function to kick off the wall, once again avoiding the lightsaber as it sailed towards her.

Mercury groaned in annoyance and pulled the weapon from the wall.

"When I find out what you were planning, with that bitch sister of yours, I'll finally be respected by the Supreme Leader, finally an equal to Emerald in her eyes." He growled, turning to face her with a grimaced face. Yang tried to move again, but winced and had to stop, panting as her ribs screamed at her.

A cold sweat once more started down her neck, and her breathing became erratic as panic and fear took over. She couldn't move, her weapons were useless against him, he had the upper hand, he knew they were up to something.

 _She wasn't able to help and protect Ruby._

As he prowled towards her, saber in hand, she internally let out a sob.

 _'I'm sorry mum.'_

Mercury snorted and twirled the lightsaber in his grip.

"How could one sister be _so powerful,_ and the other be so… weak? T'ch, pathetic."

He swirled the lightsaber, and Yang watched, determined to see as he attacked her, aiming for the lethal areas on her body.

Which is why, she will fondly remember how she saw him suddenly fold to the right, his body collapsing in, and then be thrown across the bedroom, crashing into his bed and snapping the metal in two.

The air felt tighter, more powerful, compressed, and she didn't even need to look at the door to know why.

Once again, in the space of a few weeks, her sister had shown up last minute to save her ass. She's gonna have to buy her some cookies or something, she vaguely remembers the younger girl loving them as a kid.

The silver haired boy moaned and rolled onto his back, coughing and running a hand over his eyes.

"That… _really_ … friggin' hurt."

Her sister was stood in the doorway, hand falling back by her side as she strode into the trashed room. She glanced through the visor at her, narrowing at the sight of the crumpled body beneath the armour, and slowly looked back at the collapsed boy.

 **"Well, Supreme Leader will be most certainly displeased once she hears of this."** She stated, taking steps closer, and as Yang struggled to her feet, she noticed how her hand was never far from the hilt of the saber on her belt. The woman dressed in all black paused, and nodded her head towards Yang.

 **"Not only have you shown disobedience, tarnishing the training of Supreme Leader Fall, but you also attacked one of my Unit Leaders, killed another Stormtrooper, and destroyed a sector of the ship."**

Lord Reaper walked towards Yang, and pulled something out of her pocket which was a long cylinder shape, the size of a shotgun shell. The blonde's eyes widened when she realised what it was; a Life Pill. Designed for the higher ranking soldiers in battle.

AKA; very hard to get hold of.

 **"In my eyes, and most likely the eyes of Supreme Leader, you have lost all respect from my crew, and soon will have none withstanding with the rest of the Stormtroopers."**

Ruby flipped the pill over and moved Yang's arm, turning it underside up to reveal a small slot that the blonde hadn't paid much attention to before. The pill slid in, and an odd cool feeling spread up Yang's arm. It moved fast, shooting to her ribs and head. She could feel it hardening around her injuries, and remarkably with the hardness her pain left her.

While this was happening, she was mildly aware of her sister taunting the boy, who was now struggling to try and stand.

 **"Any hope of redemption you had for yourself, any hope of leaving the shadow you have been cast in by your friend, well, they died the second you started attacking your own soldiers."**

Mercury grunted and stood, heaving his breaths, and he glared at the dark clothed woman. His hand came up to his nose and he wiped away the small amount of blood he had building up on the end of it.

"I could gain some of it back by killing you." He growled.

A breathy sound came from Ruby's helmet, and they could tell she was holding back a bark of laughter. The black suited woman stepped away from Yang when the older woman was able to stand, and faced the boy sideways on.

 **"Very well, Unit Leader Y14-X7, go about the tasks I set for you. Everyone else, leave. I will deal with the delinquent."**

Then, the Troopers who had stealthily hid themselves around the entrance of the door made themselves known, shouting a unanimous _"Yes Lord Reaper!"_ as they marched back to their assigned posts. Yang looked between the two of the uneasily, she knew Ruby could handle herself, but that kid was becoming unhinged, and they both knew what an unhinged kid with enough power could do, Ruby especially.

Lord Reaper felt this unease, and looked at her through the eyes of her skeletal helmet.

 **"I will be perfectly fine, Y14-X7, you can go."**

Yang hesitated a second longer, and only moved when Ruby tilted her head towards the door. The blonde nodded and walked past her shorter sibling, feeling an odd sense of foreign comfort wash over her, and she knew her sister had pushed it onto her to try and calm the blonde's crippling nerves.

Hell, wouldn't you be nervous if you were about to attempt to destroy a First Order ship?

Ruby focused completely on the silver haired youth before her, hand reaching for her lightsaber hilt as her sister walked out the door in the opposite direction to the rest of the Troopers, towards the engine rooms. She tried to ignore the worry in her stomach, and instead focused on distracting the kid before her.

He was staring at her, weird grin coming onto his face as his eye started to twitch. He was unhinging.

Mercury extended his saber and moved it in a slow circle, stepping carefully to the left, snorting when Ruby followed his actions to her left, keeping the distance between them.

"I don't know what your plan is, but I will stop you, and then Supreme Leader Fall will finally respect me."

He was rambling, doing exactly what Ruby needed him to; waste time.

 **"I don't know about that, how could she respect someone who can't even _feel_ the Force."**

She hissed her reply, her voice deeper due to the helmet, making the comment even more scathing. He narrowed his eyes and lunged forwards, arms up as he swung the lightsaber down in a deep arch. Lord Reaper extended her own weapon in her right hand and slashed upwards, cracking their sabers together in a flash of white red. They came to a momentary standstill, Mercury for a second being able to overpower Ruby, only for the shorter fighter to use her lower ground to push up. He lost his balance and the Sith used this to shove him backwards, using the Force to crack him into the wall.

The silver haired boy grunted and stood, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at the woman in black.

"Is that all you have going for you?! The Force! Take that away and how good of a fighter are you!" he snarled, Ruby bristled at the comment and stood a little taller.

 **"Please, with or without the Force I would swat you like a bug."**

Mercury laughed and extended his lightsaber once more, lighting up his bloody face in a bright pale red glow.

"Prove it."

Yang was trying to keep her cool, keeping her back straight and walking with the pose of a Stormtrooper, nodding at the lower ranking Troopers on the ship and saluting those with higher ranking than herself. It was a lot harder to do now that she realised she was going to be responsible for most of their deaths, but she carried on, trying not to think of the faces under the white suits.

The blonde Stormtrooper marched down the final corridor to her destination, and was relieved when going around the corner proved that there were no guards outside the engine room. She took a steady breath, keeping her heartbeat steady, and marched to the engine room. Back when they were kids she used to play in the garage with her uncle while he fixed up vehicles, so she had a rough idea what her sister was talking about when she described what she needed to, for lack of better phrasing, sabotage.

Walking into the room she immediately stood out, her gleaming armour stark against the dark greys and blacks of the engine room. Yang grimaced but stepped further into the room, holstering her blaster as she looked around for any sign of the workers who took care of the engine room.

Seeing and hearing nothing, she started to look for the control panel Ruby had told her about. Hitting it would mean that the power supply could slowly decrease, meaning the ship would start to descend in orbit without its anti-gravity force field and the lack of engines, and eventually be pulled by the closest gravitational force.

That was only the first step however, if she wanted to get any further, she had to complete it.

Setting herself with a new layer of determination, the Stormtrooper searched faster for the control panel. She'd just walked around a corner when a sound from up above caused her to pause. It had come from the second level of the engine room; someone was walking across the railing. Yang stayed still, hoping that her lack of movement would prevent the worker from noticing her glaringly white armour.

It might work, it was well known on the Station that the mechanic workers, while geniuses in their work, weren't all that good with noticing their surroundings.

The worker walked over head with no issue, and Yang resisted the urge to sigh in relief. She watched as he entered a code for the door at the end of the railing, and was met with the sound of laughter from his co-workers as the door opened. The Stormtrooper rolled her eyes when he cheerfully yelled a greeting, and the door shut with a hiss.

Now he was gone she moved from her position, making her way back to the control panel and scanning the rest of the buttons and levers she hadn't looked at yet. After a few tense moments she finally came across what her sister had told her to look for, it was a small black button which unfortunately required a key to access.

Yang cursed and punched the desktop in anger, she needed a key, and fast.

"Hey!"

The woman yelped and ducked down, turning her head from the brightness as the blast hit the control panel in an explosion of sparks. She twisted her body, pulling her own blaster from her belt and pulling the trigger, sending the worker screeching backwards as the blast tore his chest.

Yang looked at the controls in fear, and she put her hands to her helmet with paranoia burning in her stomach as they sparked and clicked. She resisted the urge to throw the white bucket off, and instead punched at one of the machines.

 _"Shit!"_

"Hey! That Stormtrooper killed Ken!"

She ducked behind the abused machine, covering her head as the dead man's friends started firing at her from above. Inside her head she was cursing up a storm, but through her haze of frustration something clicked.

The idiots were hitting the damn controls.

They sparked again, and Yang knew what would happen seconds before it did. She dropped and rolled to the other side of the machine and braced herself.

"What the-"

The guard was cut off by a loud crack, followed by an ominous sound of the engine powering down.

Then, the left half of the sip dipped, unable to be supported, turning the ship onto its side and being dragged by the gravitational pull of the nearby planet. The workers up above screamed as they were thrown from the railings, falling to the metal floors with hard solid cracks, some moaning, others staying still. Yang tried to steady herself as best as she could, having to roll out of the way when several items not held down slammed into the space she had been previously.

Just when she thought she was safe the machine she was lying on, a second sound of screeching metal reached her ears. She swore, and the machine she was on ripped itself from the ground, sending her crashing to the opposite side of the room.

Ruby ducked under the swing of the burning red saber, stepping to the side with a turn, bringing her own weapon behind her head to catch the second fast assault by the, surprisingly well trained, Padawan. She faced him again, leaning backwards and slightly to the right, repeating the process again but moving to the left, bringing her lightsaber sparking against Mercury's thinner one.

Mercury stepped back from the fight, running his hand across his face to wipe away some blood. His grip tightened on his saber and the blade came back out with a silent hiss. Ruby stepped back as well, taking a subtle breath.

 _Yang better be quick._

 **"It is a shame that you will die here today. You prove to be quite admiral with your weapon."**

The silver haired boy scoffed and glared at her.

"And you seem much slower than the stories say. Have all these years killing mere rebels made you weak? Relying on the force too much is the reason you are lagging, Lord Reaper. For shame!"

Ruby felt the rage she tried to bury prickle at the back of her throat. Her saber shone brightly and her body tensed.

 **"Your death would have been quick, but due to this obvious display of disrespect to your superior, when you have been contained Supreme Leader Fall shall deal with you."**

Despite himself, Mercury paled. He never liked to upset the Supreme Leader, he had the scars from the last time she had been unimpressed with him. The fear powered his adrenalin and he grit his teeth.

"Words, that's all you have. And I am going to take them away from you."

That's when he took a step forwards, Ruby about to move to meet him, when she felt a sharp spark from the other side of the ship, from her sister. It was an odd one; shock.

Ruby had a second to analyse it, before Mercury had taken another step, now just in front of her, saber blazing and about to crack onto her own, when the reason for Yang's shock became apparent.

The room suddenly tilted. Ruby was thrown off her feet and slammed against the wall, which was now the floor. She rolled out of the way of Mercury's melted furniture, and out of the way of the man himself as he too fell. She hastily tried to stand, only for the ship to creak and snap again, throwing her up onto the roof with a painful gasp, and crashing down again seconds before the silver boy did. She groaned, opening her eyes to see Mercury struggling to his feet, his lightsaber still stupidly out.

He spat and shouted.

"What the hell did you do?!"

He charged, and Ruby rolled out the way of his attack, having lost her lightsaber in the accident. He madly swung at her cutting the floor beneath him. Finally, she ran out of roll room, and when he moved for the final blow, she was only just able to summon her Lightsaber to her grip. The blades cracked. The boy raged, and quickly kicked her in the ribs. Ruby chocked, but held her arms firm.

Just when the boy's height advantage and strength were starting to lean the weapon towards her, the ship shifted again. Ruby was rocked harshly to the side, falling with him collapsing on top of her as they were smacked against the walls.

Unfortunately, the idiot still had his saber out, and her reaction time was just too slow.

Sith Lord Reaper yelled in agony when the powerful weapon carved through her armour and burned her skin.

Yang groaned, shoving a sheet of metal off of her as it had been shifted towards her from the second fall. Her right arm throbbed, and she looked to see that, unbelievably, the armour had kept her safe, bar the bruising she could feel burning her body. Yang sat up and clicked her neck, sound suddenly returning to her in a sharp burst, as though her head had come up from under water.

There were sirens blaring, a voice talking about air lock breeches, about crew now sucked into space on levels that had been closed off. There was a wailing too, from some of the people in the room who had somehow survived. Yang noticed one man was impaled through his stomach, and he was choking on his own blood.

The man looked at her, pointed an accusatory bloody hand in her direction, and fell limp. Yang felt cold brush over her, but she had to focus.

 _Ruby needs me._

The older girl grunted and pulled herself to her feet. While she struggled to find stable footing, her sister's voice rang in her head.

 _"After the ship loses the power, there will be enough time for us to get into the escape pod and escape before we are found out. The ship will crash into the nearest planet, and the First Order will simply think it was an asteroid storm or a malfunction in the ships systems."_

 _"Isn't that a bit… hopeful? That it all goes to plan and luck is on our side?"_

 _"We will need all the luck we can get to succeed. If anything goes wrong, if we are found out or caught, then we will be seen as traitors to the First Order, and what the Supreme Leader will do to us… well, lets say it will make everything I've ever done over the years look like child's play."_

 _"Wow… way to fill a girl with confidence Rubes."_

 _"I do try."_

 _"Next time, try harder."_

Yang had to scoff at how simple her sister's plan had sounded back then, but now, coughing, with sharp pains shooting up and down her sides and arms, and a secondary feeling of anger from her sister, Yang wished they had a backup plan, 'cuz she sure as hell didn't want to die after all this.

She touched her helmet, making sure it was secure, and looked around for the door. She groaned in agitation when she realised the door was currently horizontal, and she was in fact stood on the wall of the room. Suddenly the walls rattled, and a loud creaking partnered with the monotone voice of the alarm reminded Yang of the direness of the situation. She ran for the door, building up as much speed as she could, running between the scraps of metal and debris. The door had a strong looking machine on the wall by it, and if she could get the right amount of force in her leap, then she could grab onto the doorframe, and heave herself up.

Feeling her legs burn with fire, breath raspy and heart slamming against her ribcage, the blonde Stormtrooper leapt at the machine. She landed roughly, in the middle of the machinery. She kicked off it when the metal screeched and finally gave way, shoving it away as she gained just enough momentum to snatch onto the doorframe.

Her fingers slipped for a dreadful second, her other hand reaching up to slam against the frame and only just support her weight. She hung there for a second, and caught her breath. The doors sensed her presence, despite everything, and opened with a hiss. She forced herself up and rolled into the corridor, sliding against the floor onto the wall outside.

She let herself sigh in relief. Now all she needed to do was get to Ruby and-

Suddenly the ship moved again, lights flickering as metal screeching, rotating so Yang was thrown upside down with a hard crack against the ceiling now floor. She had a second to begin a groan, when her body contorted in absolute agony.

She grabbed at her helmet, a sound of boiling deep burning leaving her lips, she began clutching her face as it burned in a fiery explosion of pain. She felt tears build up that she refused to let fall, as she quickly realised what had happened; Ruby was hurt.

The cold from the Life Pill quickly numbed her injuries, but could do nothing for the agony she was receiving from her sister.

Rage seared through the Stormtrooper, powered by the pain of both Ruby's and her own, no matter how fleeting it now was. She stood and began running down the corridor, feet slamming heavily on the ceiling as she followed the feeling back to her Lord Reaper, and to whoever had hurt her.

After all, despite the circumstances, Ruby was still her little sister. And she'd loath the day she let anyone _get away_ with hurting her.

Lord Reaper's voice faded from the scream of agony when the saber was finally returned to its closed form. Her arm shot forwards, throwing the man off of her to the opposite side of the destroyed dorm. He made a spluttering wet sound, but she cared only for the burning on her face.

For the first time in years, Lord Reaper felt _pain_. Real, bodily _pain_. And it _hurt_.

She clutched at her face, feeling the heat on her fingers through her gloves. They burned, her face burned, everything burned.

She _hurt_.

Silver flashed before her mind and she threw it aside.

 _Not now,_ she thought, _please, any other time, just **not** now!_

The blinding silver light left her vision, and it took some of her pain with it. Enough that she could open her eyes, enough that she could see the most determined boy she had ever seen stood over her, saber in a high arch.

She used The Force and threw a metal beam at the saber wielder, and he crippled under the weight. Reaper heard a snap, and he let out a guttural screech of torment, and the sound almost made Ruby shiver.

She turned her head, holding back her own storm of yells at her injuries, and felt grim satisfaction at the sight of the silver boy trapped on the floor- ceiling by the metal, pinning him by his thigh. Blood and a thick clear liquid was weeping from his wounds, but all he could do was yell in absolute _pain_ at what had happened to his leg.

The respiratory speakers on her helmet was broken, creating a high crackle with every breath, yet Ruby dared not attempt to remove it. Even moving her face pushed her on the verge of painful tears.

Thuds against metal snapped her back from her daze, and she saw a white hand grab the top of the door to the dorm. They pulled themselves up, clambering over the doorframe and dragging their body into the room. Ruby smiled minutely at the sight, feeling something wash over her.

Relief? Probably. Yang was safe at least.

The Stormtrooper immediately ran towards her, falling to her knees besides the collapsed Sith Lord. They ripped off their Trooper helmet, revealing blonde hair, with violet eyes. They scanned over her helmet, rage burning through to her eyes which started to dimly glow red.

The helmet had a large chunk removed, from her cheek to her left eyebrow. Yang could make out some sort of bone, and what looked to be an arch of her nose, but the rest was lost in clear fluid and blood leaking from between the holes in her helmet. There was a slight bubble in her breath as she breathed in, and Yang feared for her sister's breathing as well as her mangled face.

Ruby lifted a hand and touched Yang's shoulder.

"H-holy shit, Ruby-"

"I **t** s **fi** ne **Y** a- **g**. **G** e- **m** e t **o** **an** e **s** -a **p** e **p-d**."

Yang nodded, trying to ignore the gunk leaking from the holes in Ruby's helmet, and the broken speech cracking from the armour, and tried to help Ruby stand. Ruby batted her hands away and shook her head.

"I **c** -n **wa** lk **. J** -st k **e** -p **m** e s **af** -."

Yang nodded reluctantly. She glanced over to Mercury, who was still screaming, and gestured to Ruby's lightsaber, her face cold with rage.

"Mind if I borrow that, sis?"

Ruby felt the hatred from Yang, and knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. The lightsaber floated up to Yang's grip with a somewhat shaky hand, and the blonde snatched it from the air, taking heavy steps towards the whimpering boy.

"… Don't take this the wrong way, kid. I mean, in the end you were right, right?"

Yang examined the button on the hilt, pressing it with determination, feeling the weight as the saber extended with a weight, of burden and strength. She looked at the blade and down to the teenager glaring at her, her teeth starting to grin together as her eyes started to itch and glow.

"But sometimes that's not enough, to be right. But, it _is_ in good practise, to play things safe. Excuse my caution, but I don't fancy you coming back for us later on."

He tried to speak but could barely manage a croak. She stared, and in a burst of motion she stomped on his leg. He wailed, the weak limb tearing with a horrid wet snap. She stomped again, and again, and again, digging her heel in the torn flesh and staining her suit red. Finally, there was a crack and another wet click, and the leg was gone. It skidded a few feet away from his body, and Yang brought the lightsaber up in a slow arch.

Mercury looked at the blonde before him, eyes ablaze, lit up with the same fury of the lightsaber in her grip. He swallowed, fighting the urge to whimper as much as he could.

But he was just a human, and he lost his leg.

Yang smirked, her expression dark and hateful. Then, in a move much like she had watched her sister do for so many years, she cut down, and cleaved away his other leg.

She turned and walked away back to her sister as he exploded in pure torture, screaming and crying and bleeding. If the crash didn't kill him, the blood loss will.

Ruby nodded at her, and took the saber from her grip. she holstered the weapon and limped towards the door. The sirens got louder and louder, Ruby knew they were running out of time.

"Y **a** -g. **W** e h- **v** e **to g** et t- t **h** \- **esc-** ap **e** po **-s**. No **w**."

"Okay," Yang said, pulling her helmet on, " _did you just… hurt your face?"_

" **P** re **t-** y **mu** -h **.** "

 _"Good."_

The Trooper grabbed her sister and threw her up, giving Ruby the height she needed to let the Force guide her out of the room. Yang quickly followed, and the two sisters ran as fast as they could to the escape pods. They passed several collapsed Stormtroopers, either with their helmets dented with blood puddling around them or pieces of metal crippling them to the floor. Most of them were still, but some still moaned in agony.

The ship rocked again, and the two quickened their pace.

 _"We gotta hurry…"_ Yang muttered, more to herself, but Ruby still nodded in agreement.

They reached the docking bay and found one of the escape pods in best shape. From the bloodstains and bodies on the walls, it looks as though some other Troopers tried to escape, but were not as fortunate.

Ruby squared herself before the metal doors and spread her hands. She shoved them to each side of her body and opened the doors with a grunt. Sweat from her bow fell into her wound and she almost whimpered, but managed to keep it under with a choking gargle.

Blood was building up in her mouth, and no amount of silver light would save her from drowning in her own blood. She needed to take the helmet off, but the thought made her gag into the blood in her helmet.

The doors clicked in place and the two got straight in. Yang grabbed the piolet seat and started flicking all the right buttons, activating the small ship, while Ruby shut the door with a wince. When they clicked shut, the ship shook again, causing Ruby to collapse.

 _"Ruby are you-"_

" **It** 's n **ot** - **i** ng **, g** - **t** u **s** **ou** t **-** f h **-r** e **.** "

Yang nodded, and powered up the pod.

 **WARNING. GRAVITATIONAL PULL OF NEARBY PLANET IS PULLING SHIP TO IMPACT. WARNING. CANNOT LEAVE WHILE THE POD IS STILL ATTACHED TO THE SHIP.**

 _"Yeah, no shit."_ Yang grumbled. She flicked buttons, and with a loud heavy clunk they detached from the ship. The engines powered up and the blonde flew the ship as fast as it could go.

 **MOTHER SHIP IS BEING TAKEN BY GRAVITATIONAL FORCE. IMPACT IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN-**

 **"** D **o** -s **t** h **-s** g **o an** y **f-st** e **r**?"

 _"Hold on."_

 **FIVE, FOUR, THREE-**

The engines screeched at the speeds being forced upon them, now they were about a mile out from the ship, but Yang didn't know if it was far enough.

After all, it was a _big_ ship.

 **TWO, ONE.**

What was said by the voice was lost by the explosion of the ship hitting the surface of the planet they were near. Yang cheered, keeping up the speed of their escape. She took off her helmet and laughed, leaning back in her chair and running her hand through her hair.

 **MOTHER SHIP HAS CRASH LANDED. POD IS AT SAFE DISTANCE FROM THE IMPACT SITE.**

"Damn! Rubes, we- we fuckin' _did_ it!"

So lost in her joy, she didn't sense the small amount of… upset Ruby was unintentionally displaying. Her helmet, no matter how messed up, clicked to life with information and data, almost as if it knew she would want to know, like she always did.

PLANET INHABITANTS: FOUR MILLION.

CREW ON SHIP: TWO THOUSAND.

NUMBER OF CASULTIES ON PLANET: NINEHUNDRED AND TEN THOUSAND.

Ruby sagged in her seat, looking out the window at the burning planet, her face aching with angry throbs, the pain returning now her adrenaline was dying out, the silver losing its effect. She leant back, and indulged herself in the sound of Yang's happiness, and tried to feel more of it herself, rather than the feeling of emptiness, that she felt inside.

After all, they had done it. They were free.

"So where too Ruby? A desert planet? A forest planet?"

The stars reflected in her eyes through the helmet and she shook her head.

" **N** o, **we** w **-ll** g **o** so **me** - **h** er **e** th-y **wou** l-n **'t** go l **o** okin **g** f- **r** u **s**."

Yang nodded, wincing at the gasping wheeze from her sister, but stayed the course. She trusted her sister after all, and she knew what she was doing. Still, it didn't stop the feeling of heavy in her gut when she realised that, while they may have succeeded in their mission, she had still failed in keeping Ruby safe.

The two were silent for a while after that, both lost in their own thoughts.

Many thousands of miles away, across the sector of the galaxy the sisters were currently in, Supreme Leader Fall awoke from her meditation. Her eyes were dark and steel, with anger and distress in her head.

Her ship had been destroyed, and her favourite Sith just so happened to be on it. She tightened her grip on her throne, and sat up. She quickly mentally summoned Emerald, and the little hopeful girl appeared almost immediately.

"Yes, Supreme Leader Fall, you summoned me?"

"Indeed I did. I want you to lead a search party, take three Units of Troopers with you and look for Lord Reaper. Her ship went down, and I want evidence that she died with it."

The Supreme Leader felt the worry in Emerald's heart at the thought of her silver haired friend also being on the ship, and she resisted the urge to scoff at her childish feelings. Emerald nodded, and left as immediately as she had arrived when the Supreme Leader gestured with her hand.

Cinder sat back in her throne, closed her eyes, and fell back into her meditative state. Determined to find what was left of Sith Lord Reaper, and to find out what had happened to the woman.

Cinder was a very clever and cunning woman, as such she could sense when other people were being cunning and clever, and she knew that the only reason Ruby would disappear would be if she wanted to. Which lead to one possible outcome; the great and powerful Sith Lord Darth Reaper, may actually be a lying traitor.

Supreme Leader clenched her fists on her throne and forced herself into her meditative state, pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind with the confidence that she would find Ruby, dead or alive, and she would have her answers.

After all, she always gets what she wants.

* * *

 **Oh god I hope this works and isn't just a wall of code, that would be humiliating. Anyway! Like? Please let me know in a PM or a review :)**

 **This one was extra long, hopefully it makes up for my... urm, _absence_ from this site :l**

 **I am almost done with the next chapter of Survival of the Deadliest, but things also get a little dark there too, like it has here, damn I love making lovable characters angry and horrid don't I?**

 **Anyway, I've kept you long enough. I hope this chapter was satisfactory, I'm not a scientist by any means so if you happen to have a Triple First Degree in being Stephen Hawking or something please be kind about my bastardization of all things spacey and technical, I do try.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, until next time.**


End file.
